Dearest
by ravenbow
Summary: DibxZim fic. Shounen-ai/yaoi/slash content warning. NOTE: THIS FIC ISN'T ANGST. Rated for language and possible future themes, rating may change.


This is a ZaDR fic. There will be nickelodeon cartoon character slashing. There will be fluff. There will be boy love. This is shounen-ai/yaoi.

So if you don't like this, don't read it. And if you read it out of curiosity but aren't into this sort of thing, don't freak out and review something like, "Ew omg wtf you sicko freak I can't believe you wasted your life writing this crap."

I don't care to know if you've just realized some hatred for me/yaoi/my story. You're review _will_ be removed.

Now, if you didn't particularly like the _story_ but would like to criticize on my _writing styles_ in a positive manner, then by all means, write something~!

I will not turn away constructive criticism. I appreciate if you do write it.

* * *

The sky was dark except for the reflection of the half moon up in the sky. Thick trees surrounded everywhere and he would admit to himself he was lost.

"Filthy… stupid… meatbag planet and their… stupid… trees!" Zim muttered irritably.

He wished he had made G.I.R. come with him, and now regretted it completely when he reached the shore of a lake. It was fairly big, but not so large that he couldn't see to the other side of it. He felt his organs churn; there were just more trees on the other side, no skyline of a human city like he hoped.

Zim's disguise contacts were torn horribly from the fall off the cliff. He reached up and yanked them off revealing his glowing red orbs. He angrily brushed off what little bit of the fake hair had remained on his head. He cursed under his breath as he looked at the reflection in the putrid liquid that burned him at the slightest touch.

The illuminated green skin was now covered in dust and soil. Purple blood splattered his face in some sections, and a few cuts afflicted his head and arms. Not to mention his shirt that was torn to shreds; he was surprised it was still on him.

Then, Zim realized what he was near and ran from the water's edge, a few yards away to be exact. A large boulder was to his right, and he took the opportunity to use it to lean against. Exhaustion was taking over, and he closed his eyes for a few seconds trying to focus on a way of getting to his base. He looked up to the sky and tried reading the stars, to see which direction was where. But the moon didn't help, for it was right in the middle of the midnight blue abyss. And he had no knowledge of this planet's constellations.

"I hate this planet… Earth and its stupid… stupid…" he trailed off.

_'Well… It's not all bad… it's much more beautiful than my home planet, when _humans_ aren't in the picture, of course… No. Wait. That's not true either. There's-'_

Suddenly, in the middle of his thinking, Zim heard rustling. Eyes directing to the source out of habit, he saw a reflection of round glasses, dark hair and a pale boy, even paler in the moonlight. He was watching from afar in the shrubs, as the boy so often did. Zim guessed he had been hiding behind the tree but was now out and watching with intense eyes.

Zim became even more stressed. _'You wretched being! Of all the times you stalk me, why now when I least need it? '_

"… Zim?" the boy walked out into the moonlight. His shadowy hair glistened in the dim light. His long black coat swayed as a warm breeze blew by.

"What is it that you want, Dib-human? I am in no mood nor position to start an argument with you." Zim answered scornfully.

The human took a small step closer and was about to speak when Zim stood defiantly and slammed his foot down. "Don't come near-!"

_Flash_. A strong wave of pain washed through Zim's entire body.

"-Nnh…!" He buried his face in his hands as blinding white pain exploded behind his eyes.

"Zim!" Dib started closer as Zim backed up.

"N-no! Don't… don't come near me!" He felt his blood racing. His voice had broke in his exclamation.

Zim withdrew. The more distance the better. And then…

Zim had reached a wall. Actually, to be exact, a rather large oak. Being in the middle of a forest, cornered, with his number one human enemy, in the state he was in, Zim didn't think he stood a chance. Dib approached him again, almost cautiously.

"Stay back!" the green boy shouted as he held his right temple.

His voice had cracked, and it wasn't the intimidating, loud, and confident voice he hoped would escaped his throat. The look of shock on Dib's face; it was priceless! He stopped for a long moment and then continued walking to him little by little.

Only about a foot was between them now. Dib slowly raised his hands, palms facing outward. The wounded alien flinched and shielded his face and upper chest instinctively with his arms. He expected Dib to go for the throat. Yes, that would be the way of these cowardly beings. Zim waited for it… he knew it was coming… it would, it will!

… It didn't come.

The alien opened his fearful red eyes, looking through his arms at his attacker.

Dib hadn't moved at all.

_'What in the name of…'_

He didn't lower his defenses but he stared into Dib's eyes, searching for any sort of explanation. He could read nothing. If a human was to search his eyes, they would see concern and sincere worry.

Zim had never been treated with such things, so he knew not of their existences.

Dib was waiting for something. Did he, a human, expect Zim to lower his guard at a time like this? A trained alien since the day of his birth over a century ago? As if.

He locked his gaze with Dib. He wouldn't look away. He was a hurt animal right now, his defensives would not falter.

Dib took another timid step forward, closing in on what small space that remained between the two males. Zim recoiled again and, failing, tried to back up more. He felt something come in contact with him. He shied away at it, but it wasn't the violent punch to the gut or the thrashing kick to the chest. Something much more… not… that at all. It was a gentle touch; nothing Zim had _ever_ thought could be possible. He opened his eyes a little more than a crack and saw Dib's face, which had not changed at all! How could, no, what could he be doing?

"… Zim?" Dib's voice came out in a low, hesitant tone. His voice seemed to heighten in pitch towards the end of that single word, like an anxious child.

He did not respond. A rivulet of Irken blood slowly made its way down and over Zim's left eye, and he had a blink a couple times to regain focus from the purple matter's intrusion.

"What on Earth… Zim, what did you do to yourself?" Dib asked. Worry laced every syllable and letter of his words.

"What does it matter to you, Dib-Filth?" Zim had to catch himself on his breathing, he was losing too much blood; he needed to get to his base.

Dib's left hand hovered under Zim's arm to keep him from collapsing if need be while his right reached up near his face. He brushed a small patch of dirt from the pale green skin.

Zim's vision had started to haze, whether it was from the blood loss or because of the human in front of him; he wasn't sure. His legs felt too weak to keep him up much longer, and he lowered his arms unconsciously in his fatigue. He hadn't the strength to keep himself up even with the tree to lean on. He slowly began to slide down, and his vision start to blacken. The last thing he remembered was him falling into Dib's arms and hearing him calling his name in that damned soft tone.

_'Filthy… human… why do you care… for your enemy…?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0...o

_'… It's dark…'_ Zim opened his eyes.

_'Wait, no it's not. It's more… yellowy… with orange. … Where am I?'_

Electronic hums could be heard from his left. The surface under him was soft, almost plushy, as was the white puff under his head. The window to the right showed an orange-tinted sky, with thin wispy clouds overhead. A soft white light was visible from the same direction that the hums were coming from.

_'Ugh… what happened last night...?'_

His entire body ached horribly. His head was slightly throbbing and his vision wasn't in complete focus. And yet…

_'Why do I feel so warm…'_

He looked down and saw a … _black_… _coat_…

_'What in the world?' _He bolted up-right to look himself over, but then—

_Flash_.

He exhled sharply, "-Aah…!" Zim's head throbbed convulsively stronger and he held his head hopefully trying to stop the pain. He fell back onto what he assumed was a mattress. He buried his face into his black-sleeved hands. The owner of the coat's scent flooded his sinuses.

The door opened quietly and the human that normally occupied this room stepped in and closed the door right behind him, as if trying to hide what was concealed in it. He tried to keep his voice down and walked as quietly but quickly as he could over to the bed.

"Zim… don't thrash around, it'll only make it worse…"

Zim stopped immediately. _'That voice…'_

"Dib-stick?... Why are you here?" Zim asked awestruck.

The boy gave a light snort.

"Shouldn't it be the _other _way around? You're in my room, dummy." He folded his arms and looked down at Zim with a satisfied grin.

_'I'm glad he woke up…'_ Dib mentally sighed, relieved.

Zim felt like his head was erupting. He was in no mood to fight with this mortal. Zim went to get up again groaning as he did so and was forced to screw his eyes closed.

"Nuh-uh," Dib said with an air of amusement sitting next to Zim on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Zim and the alien helplessly let him lower him back to the bed. He smiled sadly down at Zim's exhausted expression.

"You're not moving; you're in too bad of a condition to be up-right."

Zim was taking struggled gasps. The strain from that last blow of pain had really taken it on his head. He felt himself sink into the pillow, and then a thick feeling swarmed over his abdomen. He looked down and saw purple on white.

"Ahhh, damn it Zim… You reopened your injury! It took forever to wrap…"

_'He… he bandaged my wounds?'_ Zim was so shocked that he didn't react when Dib sighed and started to change the bandages. Dib let Zim rest on his arm while he unwrapped then rewrapped him with his free hand; he wouldn't dare ask Zim to sit up. He didn't want Zim in anymore pain than he already was.

_'I'd protest intently but…'_ Zim's eyes were half-closed now, _'… this is too comfortable.'_

Zim unconsciously nudged his forehead against Dib's chest and closed his eyes. He tried to make it unnoticeable by whimpering from the pain. Then again, that didn't need much acting. He fucking hurt all over.

Dib ripped the wrap with his teeth and pinned it so it wouldn't come loose. He inhaled deeply and smiled. Zim was slowly falling asleep in his arms.

_'Hn… Though I'll admit I like this side of him, I know it won't last long. Seeing him like this… Kinda makes me want to protect him… But he would never-'_

"Dib…" Zim opened his eyes a bit and avoided Dib's eyes by focusing on his shirt.

"You… you won't leave me, at least… not now… right?"

"Not if you don't want me to…" Dib said calmly, trying to sound indifferent.

Zim hesitated… then he shook his head "no."

Dib smirked. He held Zim's limp form up while he situated himself against his pillow, then leaned Zim against his chest. He brought his knee up and pulled the shade of the window down. It was almost completely dark save for the few rays of lasting sun that crept through the blinds. His computer was on sleep mode now, and Zim's usually glowing red eyes had dimmed sufficiently. He put his arm around Zim's waist and brought the jacket up more over his body.

"You're losing heat fast…" Dib said nonchalantly.

"You're warm…" Zim spoke tiredly in return. He nuzzled into the crook of Dib's neck and gripped weakly at the human's shirt.

Dib gently tightened his hold on Zim.

"Sleep now… you need rest."

"Wait… what about your father… and sister?"

"Dad's on a business trip… and Gaz is away at her friend's for vacation… they'll be gone a long while."

Zim shifted a little in the darkness. It felt like Zim was trying to curl up closer onto him.

"… Will you be here when I wake up?"

Dib hesitated. He leaned his head towards Zim's and blinked thoughtfully.

"I will."

Zim closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep, as if he'd been forcing himself to stay awake. Dib slowly followed Zim into a calm slumber.


End file.
